


In Deep Water

by AnaGP



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Good Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki Is Good, Loki is a Good Bro, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Thor, Thor (Marvel)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/pseuds/AnaGP
Summary: “Why are you here?” The blond asked once the waitress was gone.“Perhaps if you learnt to control your temper, I would have no need to slip through the branches of Yggdrasil to find you.”





	In Deep Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies,  
> This piece was written for the Follower Appreciation Challenge for 'avengersandlovers' in tumblr. That being said, if you want to come hang out in tumblr, you can find me under the username 'theonetryingtolive', come and chat, give me a prompt, or make a request!

Thor did not know how he ended up here. Alright, so maybe that was not completely true. He did know but it was easier to deal with the fallout of his choices if he pretended he didn’t. Let’s just say he wasn’t much for confronting his problems if they were of the emotional kind. Thor sighed and stood, dusting himself off, and began walking. He could have flown but he needed the time to think and the monotony of walking would help with that. As his luck would have it, he had ended up somewhere in the middle of Arizona, in a desert, no less, but not too far away from a small town with a little diner and the most bitter coffee he had ever tasted in his life.

“The coffee here is terrible.”

Thor looked up at his brother’s voice. Loki was, as always, completely composed, dressed in a pristine suit and looking at him with mild annoyance.

“I did not ask you to come,” Thor replied.

“True.” The Trickster took off his jacket and sat on the chair opposite his and waved a waitress over; he ordered more coffee and a slice of apple pie.

“Why are you here?” The blond asked once the waitress was gone.

“Perhaps if you learnt to control your temper, I would have no need to slip through the branches of Yggdrasil to find you.”

Thor winced, “So you know.”

“I know what Sif has been telling everyone.” Loki gave a nod to the waitress when she left the coffee and pie on the table.

“And that is?”

“That you have taken on a mortal lover and severed all ties you had with her.” Loki dropped three spoonfuls of sugar into his cup and gave it a sip. The Trickster grabbed Thor’s chin with his left hand and turned his face this way and that to better look at the scratches and bruises he was sporting. “One does not need to be a genius to figure out how she took it.”

“I did not cheat on her.”

“Of course not, you cannot cheat on someone you do not have a relationship with.”

“Father-”

“-can spew all the nonsense he wants; it does not change what happened.”

“Loki…” Thor sighed.

The Trickster shook his head. “If you ever decide to go to Sif, so be it, but you will not do it to placate Odin.”

“What now, then?”

“Now you take me to your mortal.” They left the diner in silence and went to stand on an empty alleyway. “Where is he?”

Thor knew better than to ask how Loki knew it was a male, so he simply said, “New York.”

In the blink of an eye, they were standing in the middle of Times Square. Thor began walking and Loki was not surprised to see him go in the direction of Stark Tower. No one stopped them at the entrance and they rode the elevator in silence, Thor used his fingerprints to grant them access to the penthouse. It was empty and Loki went to stand by the window while Thor disappeared down a flight of stairs to look for his mortal.

“So you are the brother.” A voice from behind Loki said, he turned around to find a short male with strange facial hair looking at him in amusement. “I was expecting you to be…bulkier.”

A smirk appeared in the Trickster’s face. “I was expecting you to be taller.”

The mortal laughed. “My name’s Tony. Tony Stark.”

“Loki of Asgard, but you already know that.”

“Are you going to give me the shovel talk?”

“Do you intend to cause Thor pain? Of course not, I see it in your eyes, you would die for him. That is…both repulsing and endearing.”

“It is what it is,” Tony said and shrugged.

Loki narrowed his eyes in thought and spoke to his brother. “Sif will be here soon, and the Warrior Three. I can only assume they will attempt to sway you into a courtship with her, Thor.” Tony didn’t look worried at that prospect. Good. If the mortal was to remain by Thor’s side, he would need to be strong to stand up to those idiots.

“Will you stay for the reunion?” Tony asked and Loki smiled and gave him a nod, oh, he would not miss that for the world.

As it happened, Thor’s friends arrived very early the next morning and to say that the god was annoyed at them would be an understatement. They appeared in Central Park, near the lake, and the two gods and Tony were already waiting for them. Loki had been the one that figured out where the Warrior Three and Lady Sif would arrive, he had eyes and ears everywhere in Asgard, not much happened without him knowing about it. Thor and Loki had donned Asgardian battle wear, but Tony was not wearing the suit, although he had his suitcase with him, just in case.

“Friends,” Thor greeted them, somehow managing to keep his anger at bay. “I was not expecting you.”

“And yet here you are,” Sif answered.

“Aye. My brother told me it would be impolite not to greet you.”

“Your _brother_ ,” Hogun said, “probably has a trick up his sleeve.”

“Can’t blame him for that,” Tony interrupted. “Hello, my name is Tony, yadda, yadda, yadda, hope you had a pleasant journey, yadda, yadda, please tell us _why_ you’re here? Preferably soon so we can get this over with and have some pancakes.”

“This is the man you chose?” Fandral asked.

“Aye.”

“You can’t be serious,” Sif said, anger in her voice. “He is a mere mortal, the All-father will never allow such a thing.”

“Perhaps the All-father needs to understand that there are certain things that are out of his control,” Loki said, his green magic twirling lazily around his fingers.

Their meeting would have escalated into a fight if not for the opening of a second portal that began spewing bilgesnipes like there was no tomorrow. And if they kept on coming, there wouldn’t be. Tony immediately suited up and Loki took hold of one of his daggers as Thor swung his hammer. They fought.

Loki adapted his fighting style well with Tony’s, they were able to communicate without words, each covering the other one’s back as they took down bilgesnipes. The Warrior Three, Lady Sif, and Thor fought like a well-oiled machine, their earlier annoyance forgotten. Loki was working on closing the portal when the biggest bilgesnipe they had seen that day managed to slip through, just seconds before the portal was closed. As luck would have it, the bilgesnipe managed to slip by the Warrior Three and kept charging at Thor, who was standing with his back turned as he finished off another of the beasts.

“Thor!” Tony yelled, but it was too late.

Thor felt the stab of the tusks and soon found himself flying through the air. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t hear; all he could see was blackness. Thor swung his arms and a stabbing pain in his abdomen forced him to lower his arms, the blood from his wound tainted the water a deep red and he couldn’t figure out where was up and where was down or how far into the lake he had landed. A strong arm appeared in his line of vision and Thor held onto, allowing whoever it was that found him to pull him to the surface.

Thor gasped, his lungs attempting to draw precious air while at the same time coughing out water. Loki was kneeling next to him, his magic knitting together skin and muscle, closing the wound the beast had caused. Thor, still gasping, managed to sit up with Loki’s help, his eyes searching desperately for Tony. The Iron Man armor looked fine, a few dents here and there but that was to be expected; what worried Thor was Tony, who was on his knees next to the armor, fingers clutching the grass and shaking.

“Anthony,” Thor whispered, suppressing a hiss of pain when he stood to approach the genius, who didn’t acknowledge him.

“Thor-” Volstagg began to walk towards him but Loki shot him a deadly look and he stood back.

“I think we are done here,” Loki said to the Warrior Three and Lady Sif. “Please give our regards to the All-father.” And with that, the four warriors departed.

“I won’t build it,” Tony muttered. “Please, no, more. No more, no more…” The pieces of the puzzle snapped into place, suddenly and all at once. It had been Tony who had dived into the murky waters for him, Tony who was terrified of being submerged in water…and yet he hadn’t thought twice, he’d dove right in to help Thor.

“Tony,” Thor murmured, sitting down next to the engineer and gently placing his hand on the other’s shoulder, when he didn’t get a reaction from him, the god proceeded to pull him into his arms. Loki spared a glance at Thor, who was still holding Tony in his arms, and made a decision to visit Idun and steal one of her golden apples.


End file.
